Implantable cardiac stimulus devices, as well as many other implantable medical devices, typically include control circuitry that is adapted to perform various functions such as sensing, communication and/or stimulus delivery. Such devices operate within a patient's body, and are subject to various sources of electromagnetic interference (EMI) including, for example, noise from other electrical devices inside or outside of the patient's body, power line noise, noise generated by the patient's body itself, and, for some devices, noise that the device itself generates. For example, implantable cardiac stimulus devices typically deliver electric pulses to regulate or correct cardiac activity, and their sensing algorithms are often configured to avoid capturing self-generated signals. Some such devices, known as implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), deliver very large stimuli to shock a patient's heart out of an arrhythmic state such as ventricular tachycardia or ventricular fibrillation. When large pulses are delivered, it is desirable to limit the effects of the large pulse on operation of internal circuitry. New and alternative designs for limiting such effects in implantable medical devices are desired.